Jacob Black's Revenge
by JasperHaleRox
Summary: What happens when Edward comes back to Bella without the cliffdiving scene to see Jake and Bella kissing? How far will Jake go when Edward steals Bella away from him?


**AN: Eclipse just came out yesterday and I stayed up the whole night reading it and discussing it with a friend. I just got this sudden idea. If you haven't read Eclipse, I won't spoil it for you. What if Edward came back by himself and not because of the cliff-diving scene? What if Jacob tries to kiss Bella, but she pulls away (or tries to pull away)? What if Edward sees that? I'm going to try to alternate from different point of views and I'll let you know when the P.O.V. changes. Don't worry, I'm not **_**that **_**evil. By the way, if you like Jacob, don't be mad at me. I don't like him very much and I want to have some fun with him.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella's POV

"Jake? Are you okay?" I asked Jacob, my werewolf best friend. He was shaking suddenly and that wasn't good. It meant he was mad, very mad. What did I do? "I'm sorry, did I say something?"

"No. It's not your fault. I just remembered something. We haven't caught Victoria yet. She's gone, but what if she comes back?" Jacob replied, not looking directly at me. I don't think that would make him have a feeling of anger enough to shake him. He wasn't telling me something.

I heard the door to the front of my house, where Jacob and I were right now with Charlie gone, close. I assumed it was Charlie, but it was very early. Too early for the police chief. Strangely though, Charlie didn't call my name. I couldn't hear footsteps either. What was wrong? Who was it?

Just then, Jacob leaned toward me and pushed his burning hot lips towards mine. My eyes were still open, and half of me was confused, and the other half was outraged. I tried pushing him away, but didn't even manage to move him backward a centimeter. His hands twisted around my neck, while his mouth started opening. I was still trying to push him back when I noticed we weren't alone.

**AN: That's the perfect place to stop the chapter, but it would be too short. Could you do me a favor and pretend I'm starting a new chapter and that there was a lot of suspense? Thanks.**

Edward's POV

Bella. I hadn't seen her for eight months and it was all my fault. I had to go back. It wasn't fair for me not to. She loved me, and probably still loves me. _Are you serious? After all of the pain you caused her by leaving her, you think she would want you back? _A voice in my head said.

I still had to try. I wasn't anything without Bella. She was my other half, the other part of me. She was what kept me together, kept me alive. I was empty. I had no emotions, no thoughts other than I missed Bella, I hadn't seen my family in months. I loved her. And she used to love me back. _Maybe she still does. _An optimistic voice in my head said. That thought was enough for me to order plane tickets to Forks and actually get me on the plane.

I didn't realize what I had done, however, until the plane actually took off. I couldn't go back. I couldn't hurt her anymore. She deserved a human life, and if someone was going to take it away from her, it won't be me.

But, what if someone would take her life away? Change her into a vampire or kill her? She wouldn't be mine anymore. She would fall in love with someone else. Someone non-human, and her life would be taken away for someone other than me. That thought actually got me to the front step in Bella's house. I was too distracted to hear that there were people talking inside. I could just see if she was okay and then leave. I could pretend to be passing through Forks on my way to Alaska and I decided to see if she was okay before continuing my journey.

I actually opened the door and stepped in. I heard a voice say, "-remembered something. We haven't caught Victoria yet. She's gone, but what if she comes back?" The voice sounded familiar but who was it? They smelled disgusting, and familiar. I remembered, a few decades ago in Forks. The werewolves had the same disgusting scent. I ran to find the source of the noise but stopped, frozen and unable to move.

Jacob Black was kissing my Bella. I didn't even notice that Bella was trying to break away from him. Then, her dark, chocolate eyes found mine.

**AN: Another cliffhanger! Yay! I'm not sure how I'm going to continue this, but I won't end this chapter here, don't worry.**

Bella's POV

The last thing I remembered before I passed out was a pair of black eyes, staring into my brown ones. I didn't even notice Jacob was kissing me anymore. Edward was back, and I was kissing another guy.

No! The other guy kissed me! Besides, why am I even worrying about this. Edward doesn't want me anymore so why does it matter if I kissed, or got kissed, by someone other than him.

"Bella!" I heard a gorgeous voice shout. His voice sounded like velvet, yet detached, broken, and worried. I felt something cold touch my forehead and a growl from somewhere accross the room.

"How could you! You ruin all of my chances with the girl I love! I'll get you for that Cullen. I swear I will," I heard Jacob say in the distance before I heard a door slam and a car's engine start. He sped off, out of sight.

Edward sighed. I opened my eyes and glared at his cold, black ones. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I responded sharply. "For chasing away my best friend? For being with me for a few months out of my life, promsing to love me forever and then run off for another eight months because you didn't love me anymore? Who is she? Where did you meet her? How long have you been cheating on me?" I was shouting by the time I was done and there were tears in my eyes.

"Bella, don't be unreasonable. You know I couldn't love anyone but you." I snorted.

"So that's why you left, right? You loved me so much you wanted to break up with me and never see me again? To never be part of my life again?" I started sobbing. This was too much. I couldn't take seeing Edward. I also couldn't see Jacob since he kissed me just to annoy Edward. Who could I trust now?

"I left because I was putting you in danger. Too much danger. You already could hardly live through an ordinary day, you didn't need seven vampires to put you in danger also. I'm sorry I hurt you. I will never regret anything more in my life. Isabella Swan? Do you still love me after all I did to you?" I gaped in shock at what he said. It couldn't be true. But no matter if he didn't love me anymore, I would always love him.

"Of course!" I pressed my lips to his then and everything that happened in the last eight months dissappeared from my thoughts.

When we broke apart, I was panting. "What about the others?" He knew who I meant.

"They'll be back. They only left because of me," he replied, trying to convince me they were all staying. "And if we ever leave again, you're coming with us." I laughed and hugged him tightly.

**Well? What do you think? Do you like it? Please review! I'm now working on two fanfics at the same time, but I'll try to update sooner on both. Thanks.**


End file.
